


the ones we have left.

by fatsnape



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Face Punching, Hurt No Comfort, abe deserves so much better okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatsnape/pseuds/fatsnape
Summary: abe takes eugene's lie way harder than expected, causing him to reevaluate everything he's been through.in other words : abraham ford deserves better club.
Relationships: Abraham Ford & Eugene Porter
Kudos: 1





	the ones we have left.

**Author's Note:**

> this probably ,,, makes no sense as something on ao3. but i felt like posting it. #abefordrights.

it only took four words for abraham to completely shut down. four words, and he lost his purpose. his reason to keep going. his chance of redemption. 

it only took four words for abraham to give up. only took four words for him to realise he'd been so caught up in making up for his mistakes, that he couldn't see the liar in front of him. in four words, eugene stripped away everything abraham had struggled to build once again. 

"i'm not a scientist!" the man cried. as abraham considered his words, he could feel the fury burning inside him. and before he could stop himself, he swung a fist across the man's face. again. and again. until abraham was satisfied enough to sulk away. 

eugene was the reason abraham was still alive. at that moment, abraham had thought it was a chance for redemption. if he saved the world, maybe he could forgive himself for everything that happened. for ellen, aj, becca. for his family, and himself. 

but now, abraham could see that that mullet wearing asshole was nothing but a curse. he took away his chance for redemption, for forgiveness, he took everything away from him. abraham didn't care in the slightest if eugene was hurt. he couldn't find a single part of himself that cared. good, that fucker deserved it. 

abraham sank to his knees, absentmindedly gazing at the road behind them. he knew then, that he failed them. he failed ellen. he failed becca. he failed aj. and there was nothing he could do to make up for it. he was only going to keep making mistakes, and the man knew that. he saw the same look in the other's eyes that he saw in ellen's. fear, reluctant fear, but fear nonetheless. 

abraham knew that he had to force himself to keep going. he couldn't give up, not now. he might not have a purpose. but these people needed to get back their friends, their family, and abraham would be damned if he wouldn't try his best to get them there. 

even still, it was hours before abraham had the courage, as well as the energy, to force himself up. he might not have had a reason to keep going, but he would force himself to find one. if not for himself, then for them. for the only ones he had left.


End file.
